Last Survivor and Only Hope
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: A Furrunner spares the life of a Precursor during the final moments of the war. The Precursor leaves as the last of his race as he sails through the cosmos looking for purpose. He will find it in a galaxy that has experienced extinction for millions of years. Rated M for Gore and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mass Effect or Halo.**

**Author's Notes: I have noticed that no one has really done a story with a precursor as the main character in a crossover or regular fan fiction so I thought that it would be cool to write one about it.**

Chapter 1: Frying pan into the Fire.

The precursors were a non-violent race as they upheld the mantel of responsibility for the life that they seeded into the galaxy. They were defenseless as the Forrunners turned on them in a fit of jealousy and betrayal. The precursors could not see why they commit such acts of destruction, and perhaps this pride that the Forrunners had was the reason why they were not picked to carry on their legacy once they departed the galaxy. They were driven beyond the out rims of the galaxy and into pocket galaxies around them.

Their last home in a pocket galaxy a few thousand light years away from was set ablaze by the desires of conquest from the ones that they created. But not all of the Forrunners were blood thirsty for those who they felt betrayed by: some came to regret their actions and sought redemption for their crimes. One such Forrunner, Soul's requiem of Eternal Reflection, found one such precursor protecting what looked like children inside a broken down house, though it still looked way more advanced in tech than what they had.

Soul's:" Is this what we have become in our petty pride and jealousy? Slaughtering our creators who have not the desire to harm or fight?" He thought solemnly as he stared into their "faces"

While the precursors are not the most beautiful of races, they were by far one of the kindest species of all. Soul's couldn't do this anymore: for what was the point in being honored by your people if it meant sacrificing your innocence and sanctity of your own spirit.

The Forrunners understood that if the precursors ever felt the desire to destroy at some point that they could wipe out the Forrunners effortlessly, but they lacked the desire to do this.

Soul could see that the precursor in front of him was incasing himself in armor that sprang into existence as if it was a part of his own body to begin with. His hand formed into cannon as he aimed it at. Soul knew that he was no match for him, but that is not why he stopped and lowered his weapons to the ground.

Soul's:" I know that you can understand me creator. I do not wish to fight your kind anymore. I'm so very tired of harming innocent lives that I'd rather be no more than continue. I'm afraid that I can only afford to save one of you. Too many of my kind are around here for us to attempt to escape all together. Here take this." He said as he stripped away his armor and handed it to him.

Soul's:" I know that this armor is vastly primitive compared to what you have, but it will disguise you as me as you make your escape. I will protect these young ones as best I can, I promise." He said with tearful sincerity.

The precursor did not speak, since its body didn't have a mouth, but knew what Soul's was saying as he bought on the armor that was given to him. Now it was the precursor's turn to feel solemn.

The precursor decided to preserve a copy of Soul's corporeal form inside itself as he touched Soul's forehead and copied Soul's corporeal form inside its own body using its neural physics tech.

Soul's Salvation:" farewell our creation. I will preserve your essence and make it my own in respect to the creation that saved the last of my kind." He said in Soul's own voice.

**Soul's Salvation is what the Precursor named itself after changing its form into Soul's requiem's in honor of him.**

Soul's Salvation then went out past the warring roads and paths as he made his way to a star road.

Soul's:" Farewell my friend." He said as he took one last look at the burning world.

Soul's decided to travel to the nearest galaxy that mirrored the one that his race seeded life on, but this would turn out to be a very long way to go. Soul's did not care for the passage of time since it did not affect his form as it would do most others.

A very long time later:

Soul's came upon a spiral galaxy that was the same size as the one he left. He entered it and landed on the first habitable planet he came across.

Soul's:" Perhaps I will find my redemption here in this galaxy." He thought to himself.

Soul's took off the armor he was given a long time ago, though still boor the body, memories, and mind of the Forrunner that saved him. His neural physics produced a seamless armor with large shoulder guards.

The planet he was on was that of ashes and toxic mists that choked the air. Soul's could hear the sound of spitting and gunfire off in the distance. Wishing to intervene in the violence transpiring, he went towards the noise as quickly as he could. His armor formed jets at the back and propelled him forward at blinding speeds as he flew towards the battle that was taking place.

On the top of a high mountain cliff, Soul's could see a battle raging between an insect like race that spat acid, and a reptilian race that pushed against the insects with brute force.

Soul's:" I will end this as quickly as I can." He said as he jumped from on high.

**Hope you like this idea and leave reviews and suggestions for me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Upholding the Mantle

**Author: I should probably detail what the Neural Physics tech can do for Soul's.**

**Armor: Neural Physics armor**

**Durability: Essentially indestructible**

**Capabilities: Morph shape of wearer, Energy manipulation, gravity manipulation, teleportation, super human strength and speed and senses enhancement, motion sensing, and flight.**

**Weaknesses: Attacks that target neural systems.**

**What the armor essentially looks like will be used as the cover image for the story.**

**Here is a question that I think should be asked. Let me know what you think the answer is in the reviews. Can Reaper indoctrination affect Neural Physics Tech?**

Chapter 2: Upholding the Mantle

Soul's:" I don't know the situation at hand, but I must figure it out before more blood is shed." He thought to himself.

While the battle was a good mile in front of him, he could easily teleport to the location himself, which he did do.

The Krogan and Rachni were in a fierce engagement when suddenly a large blast of kinetic energy flung the conflict line of the 2 forces. A figure then came into view in-between the 2 armies. The figure's arms were stretched out to the sides. It was wearing what looked like white armor of unknown make and design.

Both sides simply tried to ignore the figure since it looked like an idiot trying to halt 2 clashing armies, but were thrown backwards by an invisible force when they tried to pass it. The figure then spoke in a language that neither side could understand.

The Rachni tried to commune with the unknown life form while the krogan tried to blast it out of their way with shotguns and Mako rounds, but were stiffened in unexpected shock that the figure took no damage at all. They might as well have been shooting water guns at it.

Soul's was receiving strange organic signals coming from the insects behind him and was trying to create the same type of signals to communicate with them.

"What the fuck is this thing made out of?!" a krogan said at the front line.

It was easy enough to translate what was said by the Krogan and duplicate their language from it.

Soul's:" Why are you doing this?" He asked in the same tone as before, but in the same language the krogan in front used.

Confusion was written in all of the Krogan army's faces as they heard the armored being in front of them speak the language they spoke. The Krogan warlord leading the assault stepped forward. He wore green armor and had a black head plate.

Warlord:" We're here to root out and destroy the Rachni that have invaded the civilizations of this galaxy. We were raised from our home world to drive them back."

Soul's turned his head to the Rachni and communicated the same organic signals that they used.

Soul:" Is this true?" He asked the Rachni.

"Yes." They responded to him.

Soul's turned his head back to the Krogan warlord.

Soul's:" I shall assist in this regard then. Please stand back." He said as he turned around and morphed his left hand into an arm cannon.

He raised his left arm into the air as a purple energy began to gather in the cannon. A low pitch noise emanated from the cannon as more energy gathered. Without warning, the energy sprang forth into the sky as a small ball of purple energy. The ball stopped about a 1,000 feet above the Rachni forces as it began to rapidly expand. Once the ball of energy stopped expanding, it rained purple light from the ball as holes were burned through the Rachni the instant the rain touched them. Thousands of Rachni warriors were reduced to ash piles in mere moments as they tried to scream out in pain, but were suddenly silenced by death.

Soul's:" I detect faint traces of them left in the burrow 1 click ahead of our current position. I shall grant them peace by making their deaths swift." He said as he proceeded forward to the burrow.

The Krogan army was silence by the display of power, but still went forward with Soul's.

Once they reached the last Rachni burrow on the planet, Soul's stood at the lip of the hole.

Soul's:" You threaten the life that has managed to prosper in this galaxy, and that I cannot allow. May you find peace in the void." He says as he charges a ball of purple energy in his right hand.

He lets the ball of energy go as it falls into the burrow. Soul's walks casually away from the barrow.

Soul's:" I would move away from the barrow if I were you." He warns the Krogan warlord.

Warlord:" What the hell for?!"

Soul's:" You will see soon enough, but I did warn you." He says as he passes through the Krogan forces.

As soon as Soul's was on the other side of the Krogan army, a massive detonation occurred underground as frantic screams could be heard bellowing through the borrow and through the purple lines that formed in the ground. The army was knocked to their feet from the shockwave of the explosion.

Soul's:" The Mantle is upheald." He says as the last dying scream fades away.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
